Talk:Serpopard Ishtar
If you can get this to pop. Ran around for 3+ hours and no pop. Think this might be broken. --Emmm 02:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) @Emmm From Eibion of Asura I had posted this NM had taken longer than 10 hours it wouldn't shock me if it was broken but sometimes I'v seen it spawn 2 within a 10 minute period from being killed it could also be the fact there are more people around that area daily killing the dhamels randomly. maybe you missed the spawn. Fought in southern region for trial 150, as i continued to the north she was there again. Only 8 minutes lapsed. hunting--Studdy 16:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd throw this out there: While farming today for Healing Breeze on my 18BLU/09WHM, I came across Serpopard Ishtar. I didn't realize he wasn't a standard Wild Dhalmel until I was fighting him. I managed to take him out with a little bit of difficulty, ending the fight with about 90/290 HP and 35/149 MP. I used only the following BLU spells: -Power Attack, as a staple DD -Sprout Smack, to slow its attack -Wild Oats, to lower its VIT and therefore do more damage -Queasyshroom, since it adds a very sizable DoT -Head Butt, once, to test the duration of the stun -Cocoon, for obvious reasons -Pollen, again, for obvious reasons I also used a 300% TP Red Lotus Blade for an added punch. The Cerulean Pendant dropped. Nowhere near a decent sample, but seeing as the pendant isn't extremely powerful, it could potentially be a 100% drop? :: Definitely not -- I'm 0/3 on her. --Azulmagia 04:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Cocoon certainly helped bring the damage down a lot since with it I had over 100 defense. No HQ items, just generic Bone/Lizard gear, and no consumables. Definitely soloable before level 25, class dependent of course. --Kaelitz 00:41, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :: Ishtar is a girl, by the way. (See the historical information.) --Chacharu 18:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) seems to wander a bit, found it just south of the Meriphataud zoneline and in the east half of G5 several times. So pitiful! Poor girl. This NM is like the ugly girl at the prom -- when she shows up, she ends up standing around for hours because no one will even bother looking at her. Even when you shout her name and position, no one comes a-runnin'. It's too bad there's not more call for the necklace, really... but if you ever do get a desperate need for +6 to light and wind that a higher level piece can't give you, it's like 2 gil on the AH. --Chacharu 18:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloable as 15BST/WHM using Dhalmel pets *Soloable as 15DNC/WAR with 300% TP at start (very hard fight; 40% TP left and less then 50% HP left). *Soloable as 21DRG/DNC Tarutaru with 299 HP using Spirit Surge. *Soloable as 18BLU/WAR Elvaan spamming Bludgeon, Head Butt, Wild Oats, Sprout Smack and Helldive. *Soloable as 17BLM/BLU Tarutaru with 300% TP. Relatively easy fight, but HP will fall quickly from melee. Cocoon and Metallic Body weren't used, although recommended. (Forgot I was /BLU xD) --Azulmagia 17:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloable as 17BLU/WHM Spamming Head Butt and Power Attack. *Soloable as 18PUP/WHM Sharpshot Head & Frame Used Strobe, Shock Absorber, Accelerator I & II and Auto-Repair Kit I & II. Fairly Easy, however had a close moment with Automaton's HP. --Drazzan *Soloable as 17 BLU/BLM with Head Butt and Feather Storm, finished her off with Water and Stone after she used Whistle - Randnum, Remora, 4/2009 *Duoable with 15SAM/BLU and 15BRD/WHM we where hunting dhalmel for fields of valor, pulled it without knowing it was an NM(we had very low HP/MP) killed it .00001 seconds before it was about to kill me (but would have been easy with full hp) Didn't drop the necklaces but it was amazing given the circumstances. Unfortuntly we died seconds later to an earth elemental when trying to heal.--Yizzy Soloed as 18DNC/9MNK with 300%TP at beginning of fight and Pro/Shell and Regen from FoV. Slightly difficult considering it spammed Healing Breeze in the beginning, took my HP to 9 with Stomping when I wasn't paying attention. No drop on Pendent, but oh well, I just wanted to solo it =D *Soloed as 17MNK/8WAR with 300%TP, 4 or 5 Boost charges and Dodge at start. Used Hundred Fists at 30%HP. *Soloed as 19MNK 300%TP, Dodge, Boost, Hundred Fists at start. Used Shoulder Tackle at 50% HP. During the few times I've been out here camping Serpopard Ishtar, for trial 150, I've noticed that it often spawns about a half a square North-West of the highlighted area on the map. Just a heads-up for anyone planning to camp it. Soloable as 95Rdm/47Whm with a bit of trouble. I almost died from the agonizing wait. I wouldn't suggest hanging out waiting around for this. Teleport in, kill the Placeholders a couple of times and it she doesn't respawn in a few cycles of killing the PH'ers leave and come back. With the weapon trials people tend to do this a lot so you might find yourself very annoyed camping a NM that might not pop for 8 hours. Or you can get lucky and get 2 of your 3 kills in 1 sitting. .--Een The placeholders seem to be rotating their spawn location as I noticed the north PH spawned 5 mins after the south PH died and vice versa at least 4 times, and this was still inside the hour of Serpopard's TOD. If this is correct then even right after the north NM dies you will still need to revisit the north camp as well as the south camp and continue killing the PHs in a hopes that the NM will spawn again. --Geekgirl101 20:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *Helped two very confused people camp this NM. With widescan IV+ There's more sets of Dhalmels to hunt through and lots of them have Crawlers spawning underneath them, aswell as killer bees not being visible if you're too far south. Screenshot is widescan V but shows the rough spawn point of the placeholders and the surrounding mobs. Bees are right up the top so may not be visible if camping both at the same time on widescan IV. --Lilar (talk) 23:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Got my 3 kills within 30 minutes; 8:24 AM, 8:26 AM & 8:55 AM. just keep on killing the pops and do wide scan. --ISoloXIV (talk) 06:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC)